Talk:Find Liara T'Soni
Colossus Glitch Has anyone else had the game glitch after killing the Colossus with the sniper rifle? I got back in the Mako afterwards, and it wouldn't let me out after that. I had to save and then load to fix it.Esparc 17:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Never encountered this any time I've played this mission. Lancer1289 18:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) missing volcano cutscene joker speaks of a exploding volcano? did i miss a cutscene? -- 15:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :No you didn't miss anything. It doesn't show that particular scene. Lancer1289 15:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Benezia? I really don't remember the game mentioning Benezia before you meet Liara. How does Shepard even know about her? :You can learn it from Anderson before you board the Normandy, or by talking to him in Udina's office. Lancer1289 21:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) No joining The page mentions that, if Liara is rescued before going to Feros or Noveria, she will perform a joining with Shepard to see his/her vision during the mission debrief. Except that the first joining only happens after the first storyline planet, not after Therum. Permission to remove the erroneous statement? Nilfalasiel 17:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) tali without her distinctive droid voice in all of her lines right after saving liara. PC version i can confirm, at least, and youtubed something on xbox with similar squad setup. seriously, nobody noticed after 5+ years of playing? bit of trivia here, up to anyone else who comes along to put this on mainspace or not. Temporaryeditor78 14:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :What exactly are you talking about? Lancer1289 15:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::bioware probably forgot to apply the audio filters to ms. sroka's voice in those instances. behold, 13:37 and 14:40 mark. Temporaryeditor78 16:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Frame Rate Issues? Right after freeing Liara and the fight with the krogan and geth, my game seriously bogged down. I had to restart, it was going so slowly. TheUnknown285 (talk) 15:33, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :That tends to happen to me in all sorts of places, mainly if I've had the game running for a really long time. That's typically a sign of a slow memory leak, but it's always hard to pin down precisely. Another noticeable thing is if I've left the game paused for a few hours, often there is a noticeable hang for as long as a minute the next time it needs to load dialog/content. Restarting always fixes these problem for me. Cattlesquat (talk) 15:40, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::This is more of a computer issue. On the Xbox it is excusable for various reasons, but on PC, it is directly related to your graphics card(s). Lancer1289 (talk) 17:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah - I'm on Xbox360, but yeah anything like this is likely to have some platform variance. Cattlesquat (talk) 18:44, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah Xbox tends to lag right there. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC)